Forgive Me
by Piyo
Summary: After Leo is stripped of his powers, a Darklighter appears in the Manor and attacks, injuring Chris. With no way to heal his dying son, Leo and Chris both beg for one thing: forgiveness. -completed-
1. An Elder No More

Author's Note: I had this idea for a story while sitting in my econ class at school. I get most of my story ideas then whereas I never do anything in that class...probably should start doing my work, huh? Kidding. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, so read and review, please, but please no flames.  
  
Chapter One: An Elder No More  
  
Leo paced around in the attic, wondering how he was going to tell the sisters. Thanks to his staying around to help save Wyatt and all his other non-Elderly duties, Gideon thought it best that Leo be temporarily stripped of his Elder status. That is, until Wyatt was saved and baby Chris was born and when the Charmed Ones were together once again and no longer needed the help of an Elder.  
  
If only Leo knew that the major reason for Gideon getting his wings clipped was to get him out of the way so that he could easily take baby Wyatt.  
  
But the important thing was that Leo was no longer an Elder and that he was really of no use to Phoebe, Paige and Chris unless looking up spells and demons in the book. Luckily he had time to think about how he was going to break the news to everyone, whereas he was alone in the Manor.  
  
Phoebe, of course, would be frustrated, because they would be another power down and would not like the idea of relying only on Paige and Chris. Without Piper and Phoebe's power, they only had the power of One. Paige could be open minded about the situation. She was now used to the fact that she had people relying on her and would most likely be up to the task.  
  
It was Chris.  
  
Chris would be upset, Leo was almost sure of it. And here Leo was, trying his best to make it up to Chris, to try and be the father he never had in the future. Now he was powerless and Chris would feel let down again.  
  
Perhaps Leo shouldn't say anything? Maybe he could keep it a secret? No. That was impossible. How would he be able to keep it a secret that he couldn't orb or heal? He had to tell them and when he watched Chris orb into the attic, he knew it was time to let at least one person know.  
  
"Chris." It came out as a sigh, as if Leo was actually looking forward to getting his news off his chest.  
  
"Leo."  
  
It hurt Leo that Chris wouldn't call him Dad, but he supposed he deserved it. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Leo walked toward his son and frowned. "I have some bad news."  
  
Chris' mind automatically jumped to Piper. "Mom?" he asked, worriedly. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Fine. The news is about me, actually. Gideon and the other Elders decided that...well, they thought that since I was not taking care of my Elderly duties and was technically breaking the rules that...that I should have my wings clipped."  
  
Leo took a step back and sighed in relief. He may have stumbled through what he had to say, but at least it was out there. Looking up, he watched Chris as he took it all in. His son stood in disbelief and shook his head.  
  
"They can't do that, can they? You're here to save your family, or don't they know that? Isn't Gideon vouching for you?" Chris demanded, outraged.  
  
"They can, Chris. They already have."  
  
Chris turned around and began to mumble to himself about how unfair it was and threw himself down onto the couch that sat in the attic. He turned to Leo. "After all that you did for them. I don't understand how they could treat you like this. They owe you more than that. Than to just clip your wings because you decided to stay here and help save your family."  
  
Leo sat beside Chris. He was amazed that this outraged him as much as it did, considering that Chris apparently seemed to hate him. But, maybe Chris was finally beginning to warm up to him, beginning to learn to like and eventually love his father.  
  
"Have you told the sisters?" Chris asked, interrupting Leo's thoughts. "Have you told mom?"  
  
"No one knows yet, just you. I...I don't know how to tell them, especially your mother. I think I need time to let myself realize what's happened."  
  
Chris nodded. "I won't say anything. I'm sure we can work through it, like with Phoebe's powers. It'll be okay, I mean, it's not like we always needed you in the first..." Chris trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Gulping, he shook his head and looked at Leo. "I didn't mean-"  
  
Leo stopped Chris. "It's okay. I'm trying to fix that, remember? Besides, you're right. I think we'll be okay without my powers for a while. It might be a nice break, as Phoebe said. A chance to live a normal life for a while."  
  
Chris nodded. They sat there for a few more moments in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. Each couldn't believe that they had even had a normal, civilized conversation that hadn't ended with someone yelling at the other. Maybe they were warming up to the other. Maybe now they could finally work some things out between them.  
  
If only they knew that up at Magic School was Gideon, basking in the triumph of having Leo become a mere human. To him, this was his chance of getting those who stood in way of ridding the world of Wyatt for the Greater Good a little easier.  
  
He had one person out of the way, and now there was only three others, so he decided that the obvious choice of who was to die next was the younger of the two sons, the one Leo so desperately wanted to get to know before he was actually born to change a life of future hate.  
  
With the flick of his wrist, Gideon summoned a Darklighter. The tall man dressed in black stared that the Elder and smiled as a crossbow appeared in his grasp. Shaking his head, Gideon spoke up.  
  
"I do not think that is wise. I have someone else for you to kill, another Whitelighter."  
  
"But he will not be an Elder," the Darklighter said, aiming his bow.  
  
"No, but he will be the son of a Charmed One."  
  
The Darklighter smiled and lowered his crossbow. "And where do I find this son?" 


	2. Dad

Author's Note: First off, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone seems to like what's happened so far (though it hasn't been a lot, but still). As for econ, I do sorta need it whereas it is economics...but we still do nothing in there so I can think freely about what I want to write next.  
  
Chapter Two: Dad  
  
Chris orbed down into the kitchen to see if either Phoebe or Paige had come home yet. He saw no car keys or any remnant that they had come home. Phoebe was most likely at the office finishing up her column and Paige had started a new temp job the day before. Besides, the two did have lives besides their Charmed one, and were in need of a break.  
  
Opening the refrigerator, Chris rummaged through what there was and tried to find himself something to eat. He grabbed a few things to make a sandwich and looked up at the ceiling as if he could see through and up to Leo. For a moment, he wondered if Leo would want one, but thought against it whereas Leo didn't seem in the mood for anything at the time.  
  
As Chris walked around the kitchen he thought about what had happened. He still couldn't believe what the Elders had done, but it was what Gideon did that confused him even more. Gideon of all people seemed to be on their side, right? The Elder was allowing Piper and Wyatt to stay at Magic School and he had helped the sisters save Darryl's life and now he was clipping Leo's wings just because Leo was supposedly slacking on his Elderly duties?  
  
"Now that's bull if I ever heard it," Chris mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "There has to be more to it than this. I just can't believe that they could do this to him, after all he has done."  
  
Chris shook his head. It wasn't fair and there had to be another reason. His mind was filled with different theories and then it dawned on him that he was actually concerned about Leo. About his father. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized that he cared.  
  
Leo had been doing a lot for Chris to try and make up for what was to happen in the future and Chris was beginning to appreciate the effort. It made him happy that Leo was trying so hard, probably because it seemed that he never tried before, or at least in Chris' future he didn't.  
  
And Leo wasn't that bad, either. Chris had enjoyed the father/son time that they had shared while getting the information about the fantasims, even though they had argued, and Chris was shocked that Leo had cared enough about him to not want his true identity revealed while he was at jail and helped him orb out.  
  
They were small, but big things that meant the world to Chris and he was happy for the first time in a long time to think of Leo as his dad. And it was as Chris was thinking of this that Leo was up in the attic thinking about his son.  
  
Leo may have been down that his wings had been clipped, but he was glad that this had brought he and Chris that much closer to having a normal, or almost normal, relationship. He knew that he could never be forgiven for all of the things that had happened in the future, but he could try and let Chris know that he was going to change.  
  
It pained Leo to think about the way he had treated Chris when he had first come. True, Chris had done quiet a few things that even the Charmed Ones questioned, but they had always been for the right reason: to save Wyatt and to save his family.  
  
Pacing around the Book of Shadows, Leo remembered the sisters and tried to think of an easy way to let them know about what had happened, especially Piper. His mind was racing with different ways of telling them, but they were interrupted when a Darklighter black orbed into the Manor's attic, crossbow aimed at Leo.  
  
"Where is the son of a Charmed One?" the Darklighter demanded as he moved toward Leo.  
  
Leo backed away. His mind jumped to thinking of Wyatt being the one the Darklighter was after and was glad that he was safe at Magic School with Piper.  
  
"Where is the son of a Charmed One?" the Darklighter asked again.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Leo lied. He tried to move, but the Darklighter was too quick and the next thing Leo knew was that he was lying face down on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth where he had been hit with the blunt edge of the crossbow.  
  
"You want to tell me that again?" the Darklighter asked slyly.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Chris heard muffled noises coming from above. Finishing the last of his sandwich, he tried to think of what it could be. He figured that he had to be a demon attacking, but then realized that Leo was up in the attic, alone and powerless.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Chris' expression was grim and worried, as he knew that Leo would be helpless if the demon attacked. As quick as he could, Chris orbed up into the attic and watched as a tall man dressed in black threw Leo at a wall and as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Leo raised his head as the Darklighter turned and saw Chris. The Darklighter smiled, but Chris didn't notice. He was watching his father, trying to figure out why he seemed so scared. It was during this time that the Darklighter took his opportunity and aimed his crossbow at Chris and fired an arrow.  
  
Leo's eyes widened as he watched, powerless to stop the Darklighter. He pulled himself to his feet and rushed toward the Darklighter and shouted. "No!"  
  
The Darklighter black orbed out as Chris fell limply to the floor.  
  
"Dad..." Chris whispered, as he held his side and grimaced in pain. Leo ran to Chris and sank to his knees and pulled Chris into his lap. "Dad..."  
  
Tears filled Leo's eyes as he heard his son call him the one thing he wanted to hear. "I'm right here. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." 


	3. I guess this means I'm going to die, rig...

Chapter Three: "I guess this means I'm going to die, right?"  
  
Chris lay shaking on the couch in the attic, his brow covered in sweat. The arrow, which oozed of Darklighter poison, had easily been taken out and was broken in two on the flood. Leo stood at Chris' side, his hand at his chin as he tried to think of what to do.  
  
Had he still been a Whitelighter, an Elder, Chris would have been healed by now and would be walking around, most likely complaining about how he didn't feel too well considering he had just been shot by a Darklighter arrow. But Leo wasn't a Whitelighter and wasn't an Elder and had to stand there and watch his son slowly die whereas he was powerless to do anything.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room, which was broken occasionally by Chris who was prone to moaning in pain as the poison worked its way through his system. Every once in a while Leo would wipe Chris' brow and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but to tell the truth, Leo wasn't quite sure it would.  
  
Leo turned to the Book, but there were no answers there for him. He thought of calling Phoebe or Paige, but realized that they would be of little help, besides, it didn't seem as if Chris had much time. As Leo paced around the attic, he suddenly remembered a few years back to the time when he himself had been shot by Alec, a Darklighter and how Piper had cast a spell that allowed her powers and his to have been switched.  
  
Turning to the Book, Leo figured that if he could find the spell and cast it that he would have Chris' powers. He knew that he had no powers to give Chris in return, but it was worth a shot. Leo wasn't about to let Chris die without him doing something to try and save him.  
  
Finding the right spell, Leo memorized the few lines and walked over to Chris. At first, he just stared at his son. Chris lay so quiet and motionless Leo was afraid that he had already lost him, but every so often Chris would shiver or moan and let him know that he was still there and in much pain.  
  
Closing his eyes, Leo recited the spell and prayed that it worked.  
  
"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share. Switch the powers through the air."  
  
At first, Leo felt nothing. Walking around the room, he wondered if he had to have been a witch for the spell to have worked. Angered that nothing seemed to be working out right for him, he waved his hand out in frustration and to his surprise found that the motion knocked a table over.  
  
"I can move things?" he asked himself questioningly.  
  
"It's one of my powers," a weak voice whispered.  
  
Leo turned to Chris and walked back over to him and knelt by side. "It worked."  
  
Chris made a face. "What did?"  
  
"I switched our powers, so that I can heal you. I mean, I now have your Whitelighter powers."  
  
Chris closed his eyes, sighed, then was reduced to a fit of coughing. He didn't wince as Leo brushed back his hair with his hand and felt slightly relaxed, even though he felt as though he was going to be eaten alive.  
  
"I don't know how to heal," Chris confessed. "You never had the time to teach me."  
  
Leo stared down at his hands. They always glowed with that healing light so easily, for his trigger was love. Now, thanks to that one power being non-existent, he would have to spend time trying to figure out what Chris' trigger was. Time, that Chris might not have.  
  
Chris seemed to sense Leo's despair, but tried to make light of the dark situation. He smiled and tried his best to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I guess this means I'm going to die, right?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you say that," Leo said, his tone harsh. "I am not going to lose you. Not like this. There has to be a way. If your mom could figure out what my trigger was then I can do the same for you."  
  
Chris didn't answer. His eyes slowly closed as he took in short, jagged breaths. Leo knew that the poison was almost done doing what it needed to do and that if he didn't find Chris' trigger soon he would lose his son.  
  
"This does not mean that you are going to die," Leo said aloud to himself, as if saying made it true. "This does not mean you are going to die." 


	4. Forgiveness

Author's Note: Hello. I am back with my final two chapters of my little story. Once again, I thought of everything while in econ, so I hope I passed today's test...::laughs:: I'm sure I did. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end of this and that it lives up to par with the other chapters and such. Please review!  
  
Chapter Four: Forgiveness  
  
The attic was silent. Chris lay alone while Leo paced downstairs, away from his son. He couldn't bare seeing Chris in so much pain and wondered why the poison wasn't working as fast as it normal did. Whenever Leo had been struck by a Darklighter arrow, the poison was quick and, had it not been for Piper and Sam and those that had been there to save him, he would have died in a matter of hours.  
  
But there was Chris, the day almost over and he was still alive, yet barely.  
  
"Chris is only half Whitelighter," Leo said aloud to himself. "The Whitelighter in him is dying, but the witch is trying so hard to fight back, to live. At least this will give me some more time..."  
  
Finding Chris' trigger was much harder than Leo thought it would be, but perhaps that came from Leo not knowing Chris very well. Though he might have been too weak to use Piper's powers after recovering from Alec's arrow, Leo knew what Piper's triggers were and was able to use her powers when Wyatt had switched their powers before he was born. And though it may have taken Piper some time to discover Leo's trigger, she did and was able to use his Whitelighter abilities as well as he could.  
  
But what was Chris'?  
  
Leo walked up the stairs toward the attic, his be with his son. Ever since he had found out that Chris was his son, he was determined to find out what he did in the future to make his younger son hate him so much and to try to change it. As he thought of the possibilities, Leo remembered his treatment of Chris when he first orbed into the past from the future.  
  
"I hated him," he said, as he turned a corner and walked down a hallway. "I hated him because he didn't tell me about the Elders and that I would become one. I hated him for taking me away from my family and I hated him for taking my place."  
  
Leo may have been open with most of his feelings toward Chris, but he never let the sisters know how much he had really hated him. Everything Chris did seemed to be for the wrong reasons and he never gave explanations about why he was doing what he was. Luckily, it turned out that Chris was doing everything for Wyatt's protection. For the right reasons.  
  
"I was so wrong to judge him so quickly," Leo said as he entered the attic. He walked in slowly as stood by Chris who was sleeping, peacefully at the moment.  
  
A peaceful sleep was something that Chris deserved at that point. He was in so much agony due to the poison he wished he was already dead. His body limp, he couldn't move and his voice was all but gone.  
  
While Leo was gone downstairs, the solitude gave Chris some time to himself, which he used, for thinking things over. Now that he was dying he felt as if he needed to evaluate his life, including his time spent in the past. He didn't have any regrets about his actions with the sisters, especially his mom, but it was his relationship, or lack thereof, with his father that he regretted.  
  
"Then maybe, you came back not just to save Wyatt but to save us as well," Leo had said that night on the bridge.  
  
"I doubt it," had been his reply.  
  
Chris closed his eyes and let out a vexed sigh. "That wasn't true. He was right; I did want to save us. I wanted to have a dad, but I was so afraid...afraid that I wouldn't be able to and that it would just be the same..."  
  
He wished that he had let Leo and the sisters know about him sooner, too, but he was there to save his brother, not himself. Not until later, that is. When he was in need of being conceived, he was sorry that he had broken up his parents, but Chris had had no other choice at the time.  
  
And here Piper was, pregnant with him and he was only waiting for things to stay the same as they were in the future. But that was until Leo found out who Chris really was.  
  
"I guess he doesn't really hate me after all," Chris whispered as he lay in the silence. "Maybe things will be better. No, they will be better."  
  
Chris knew that even if he died, that he would live. Technically he wasn't even born yet, so there was much that could change and he was glad. He knew that Piper would always be there for him and love him as she always did, that his grandpa would always be there to talk when he needed to, that maybe he and Wyatt would finally be able to have a normal older brother/younger brother relationship, and that there would be no more letters from Leo. That Leo would finally be there.  
  
It was then that sleep came and that Chris felt no pain as he drifted off to nothingness and waited for his father.  
  
Chris had heard Leo enter the attic, but he was so far off in sleep that he couldn't open his eyes. His body felt heavier than it had before and he didn't feel the pain of the poison. He felt at ease and thought that this is what it must feel like when you die. That he was finally dying, and, although he had already come to terms with the fact that his death from the Darklighter arrow was inevitable and that death was near, he realized that he didn't want to die.  
  
He wanted to live, but he couldn't open his eyes or call out to Leo for him to help. Chris was alone and felt that, even though his father was there with him, that he would be alone in death.  
  
Leo himself saw the change in Chris and knew that the end was near. That he didn't have much time. And, though his son might be lying there and dying all he could think of was that he was going to let his son go and was not going to be forgiven.  
  
Kneeling at Chris' side, Leo placed his elbows on the edge of the couch and rested his head in his hands. He did his best to fight back the tears, but they came anyway and he didn't hurry to wipe them away. Taking a deep breath, Leo gathered his courage and looked at his son.  
  
"Chris," Leo whispered, not knowing if he could still hear him. "I am so sorry that I couldn't find it. I have tried everything and thought of everything, but...god, I just don't want to lose you. I have been so unfair to you ever since you came and I feel terrible for the way I treated you. I know you did things to me and I know you hate me and I am still not quite sure why, but I want you to know that I forgive you. That I forgave you a long time ago and that I am sorry. I only hope that there is still time for you to forgive me, too."  
  
Through the blackness and the silence, Chris heard Leo. He heard him and fought so hard to try and call out to him. To tell him that he too was sorry and that he did forgive Leo. But everything seemed so far away and he could now barely hear himself breathe short, jagged breaths.  
  
Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I ever lied to you and I only wish that I could do it all over again, that I could have told you all the truth. Please forgive me. I am the one who needs forgiveness, not you. Not you.  
  
Leo turned his head toward Chris. It was almost as if he had heard him say something, but he wasn't sure what. His heart told him that Chris had heard him and that Chris accepted Leo's forgiveness and that Chris, in turn, forgave Leo. Smiling, Leo took Chris' hand.  
  
"I forgive you, Chris. I forgive you."  
  
It was then that there was a golden glow that came from Leo's hands and he stared at them in awe. The trigger, he had found Chris' trigger.  
  
"Forgiveness."  
  
Leo had forgiven Chris and Chris had forgiven Leo and there it was, the trigger. Praying that it wasn't too late, Leo placed his hands over Chris' wound. It was at that same moment that Chris drew his last breath and that he lay still and he lived no more. 


	5. Forgiven

Chapter Five: Forgiven  
  
Phoebe opened the front door of the Manor and walked inside. It was quiet, a little too quiet for her liking and had she her empath powers she knew that she would feel evil in the house or that something was wrong. Turning, she motioned to Paige who entered next holding Wyatt in her arms and was trailed by Piper.  
  
Piper smiled as she walked inside and took everything in. "It's good to be home. I was getting tired of staying at Magic School all by myself."  
  
"But you weren't all by yourself," Paige said, setting Wyatt down. "We did come and visit you."  
  
"But it wasn't the same," Piper replied. "Either way, I'm home."  
  
Phoebe placed her arms around Piper's shoulders. "I would rather Chris be born here than at that stuffy school anyway."  
  
The sisters walked into the kitchen, Paige sitting at the table and Phoebe and Piper rummaging through everything to see what there was to eat. Piper's eyes narrowed as she saw that there were still things out on the counter. It was one of her pet peeves, she hated it when someone made something, but didn't bother to put anything away. Figuring it was Chris, she only smiled and told herself that she would have teach that younger son of her some manners when he got older.  
  
After making a pot of coffee and getting a cup of juice for Wyatt, the sisters sat at the table in silence. Both Paige and Piper could feel Phoebe's uneasiness and stared at her. Phoebe just sat there and stared off into the distance and tried as hard as she could to use the powers she had had taken away from her.  
  
"All right," Piper began, placing her coffee cup on the table so hard that she nearly smashed it, "what is the problem Phoebe? You are starting to freak me out."  
  
Shaking her head, Phoebe faced her older sister. "I don't know. I just have this...gut feeling that either something is going to happen or that something has happened. Sounds weird, I know."  
  
"No it doesn't, sweetie," Paige said. "I always have strange feelings and Leo says to listen to them. I guess their making up for you powers being gone."  
  
Phoebe nodded. Maybe Paige was right. Perhaps she should listen to what her gut was telling her, but her gut wasn't telling her that much and it either had or hadn't happened. She felt lost and took a sip of her coffee as if to forget it.  
  
Piper looked around the kitchen, then at the clock that hung on the wall. "Where are Leo and Chris? I thought they both knew that I was coming home today. Do they not want to see me or something?"  
  
Paige sighed. "They better not orb in here telling us that there is some demon that needs vanquishing. Today is supposed to be a demon-free day."  
  
There was silence, which was broken by each of the sisters staring at one another thinking about Phoebe's feeling.  
  
"Oh my god, you don't think..." Phoebe trailed off. "I don't want my gut to be right. You don't think something has happened to them, do you?"  
  
Paige and Piper got to their feet, and stood next to Phoebe trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's okay, I bet they are both fine," Paige said, laughing.  
  
"Fine?" Phoebe asked. "Those two can't even get along and you are saying that they are fine?"  
  
"Phoebe, I am the one who should be panicking, not you," Piper said. "Now, this is not the time to over-react, this is the time to think. Has anyone even bothered to call for them?"  
  
Phoebe calmed down as Paige shook her head. As the two younger sisters tried to think of what could have possibly happened to Leo and Chris, Wyatt made his way over to his mother and tugged on her hand. She looked down at him and smiled, but tried not to let him see the worry in her face.  
  
"It's okay, little guy. We'll find your brother and your father in a minute, okay?" Piper told him in a childish voice.  
  
Gripping her hand tight, Wyatt orbed Piper out of the kitchen and left Phoebe and Paige standing alone. They looked around the kitchen and slowly realized what had happened and sighed in relief. Both knew that Wyatt most likely knew where both Chris and Leo was and had orbed himself and his mother to them.  
  
"I have the world's smartest nephew," Paige said. "It's like that time we lost our senses and Leo. He knew exactly where to find him."  
  
Phoebe nodded, but her face was still grim. She knew that something had happened while they were gone, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Looking at Paige, she nodded again, and then added, "I just hope it isn't too late."  
  
While Phoebe and Paige were discussing what could have gone wrong, Wyatt orbed himself and Piper in to the attic doorway. Piper was about to scold him, but heard talking and looked up and saw Leo sitting on the couch, laughing. Confused, and not seeing whom he was talking to, she walked further into the room, Wyatt's hand in hers. She was almost in the middle of the room when she saw whom Leo was talking to.  
  
Chris.  
  
"Dada," Wyatt said, breaking hold of Piper's grip and running to his father. Leo looked up and smiled as he held out his arms for Wyatt and happily welcomed the toddler into his grasp.  
  
"Hey slugger," Leo said. "I almost forgot that your mommy was coming home today."  
  
"Phoebe was beginning to worry when neither of you showed up downstairs," Piper said. "She had the strangest feeling, as if something happened while we were gone, but she couldn't think of what it could have been."  
  
Leo and Chris glanced at the other, trying to decide whether or not they should tell Piper the truth about what had happened while she and the sisters were gone. Shaking their heads, they both decided against it.  
  
"It was just a feeling," Leo said as Wyatt climbed out of his grasp and walked around the attic. "Some times feelings can be wrong."  
  
Piper nodded, not knowing what else to say. She turned and looked at Chris. Her eyes narrowed, concerned. "Chris, honey, are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly. A little too quickly. "I think I might be coming down with something, so I think I'll take some medicine a little lat...Wyatt, no!"  
  
Standing, Chris flung out his arm and pulled Wyatt violently toward him with his powers, which he had had returned to him after he had come back to life. Wyatt landed with a thud at Piper's feet and immediately his eyes welled up and he began to cry. Had Piper been able to, she would have picked him up and hushed him, but she was too far along to be picking anyone up.  
  
Slowly, Chris stood and stumbled toward Wyatt and picked him up. The baby did not put up his force field as he normally did and let his younger brother hold him and hush his crying. As Chris quieted his brother, Piper looked over to where Wyatt had been walking. Making her way over there herself, she found the remnants of a Darklighter arrow and picking it up, showed it to Leo and Chris.  
  
"Does someone want to explain this to me?" she asked, somewhat angrily.  
  
"It's a long story," Leo said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Piper said, shaking her head. "What happened while we were gone? Was Phoebe right, did something happen?"  
  
It was as Chris set Wyatt down that she saw the hole in his shirt and knew that he had been stuck with the arrow.  
  
"Chris...this is why..."  
  
"Don't worry about it mom," he told her. "Dad healed me."  
  
Both Piper and Leo were taken aback by what he said and announced at the same time, "Dad?"  
  
Chris smiled. "Yeah, dad. You know, Leo. Is there a problem with calling him that?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "Never."  
  
Piper smiled. It finally seemed as if everything was going to be all right between the two of them. Taking Wyatt's hand, she told the two that she was going to go and put Wyatt down for a nap and that she would be back in a minute. Nodding, they watched her go, and then turned to the other.  
  
"I never got a chance to say thank you," Chris said.  
  
"For what?" Leo asked.  
  
"For saving my life. You found the trigger."  
  
"Took me long enough."  
  
"But you found it. If you hadn't...I wouldn't be standing here. It's thanks to you that I am still alive," Chris told him. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you," Leo replied.  
  
It was then Chris' turn to ask. "For what?"  
  
"For forgiving me," Leo answered.  
  
Chris smiled. "You too."  
  
The End 


End file.
